


Danvers I Need You

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: What happens to Maggie Sawyer when the line disconnects during episode 2x21?





	Danvers I Need You

"Danvers I need you!" She yelled through the static. "Alex....Alex!" She called. 

Nothing. She tucked the cell phone back in her pocket. No signal. 

"Shit." She gritted between her teeth as the patrol car behind her exploded. She fired off two more shots from the 12 gauge shotgun then dropped it to the concrete. She looked to her right and saw the Daxamite soldiers advancing on her. She was about to be flanked. She took off running as fast as she could. 

She felt the heat as the force of the explosion propelled her forward. She hit into the side of an unmarked police SUV and slid to the ground. 

Her ears rang. Everything was in slow motion. She saw as two officers ran in her direction arms outstretched. Trying to help her. Pulling her to her feet. She could see their mouths moving but couldn't make out the words. Then they dropped. Struck by Daxamite lasers. 

Maggie turned her sidearm towards the soldiers and fired until the slide locked back. They were dead. But so were the officers. Died to save her life. She kneeled down and pulled the name tags off their uniforms. She tucked them in the pocket of her leather coat. As she disarmed them and scavenged ammunition from their gun belts she apologized softly. As she rolled the female officer over she took the AR 15 that was attacked to her one point sling. She was young. The young officer hadn't ever earned her first class stripes. Maggie blinked bag angry tears from her eyes. She was going to make them pay. This was her city. These were her people. 

She fought down the nausea and dizziness and propelled herself forward. Alex. She had to her to Alex. 

She moved from cover to cover. Firing quick shots at the soldiers as they continued to terrorize innocent citizens. She turned the corner into Center Square and saw a mother and father shielding their children. Defiantly resisting the Daxamite terrorists. As the silver plated soldier raised his staff to fire she raised her rifle. The parents held hands as they refused to budge. 

Maggie exhaled as she fired two rapid shots in succession. Dropping the Daxamite where he stood. 

The family embraced. She yelled for them to move. 

They thanked her profusely. She urged them to find shelter. They pleaded with her to help them. She was torn. Every fiber in her said to get to Alex. She'd almost lost her a week before. She couldn't fathom losing her again. Not after the I love yous. After the plans for a lifetime of firsts. 

But she couldn't leave this family behind. They had three children. They were not from National City. Tourists just trying to have a family vacation. Now stuck in a war zone. 

"Stay close." She said as she broke from cover. Just prior to the attack she'd heard over the police radio that there had been a fallback point where the national guard had made a stand and civilians were being evacuated from the threat zone. 

It was several blocks from their location now. Maggie sent a prayer up that she was making the right choice. 

She led them. The five of them. Stayed close behind her. Listening to her orders. Hiding when directed to. Maggie turned to tell them to move up to the brick wall east of their position. She saw the group of five had grown to eight. More civilians joined. And thankfully another officer. He brought up the rear. Covering them as they moved. Hand signals were passed as they hustled through a hail of fire and debris. 

And so it continued. More fighting. More civilians joining the fleeing group. More straggler officers formed a protective stance around them. All led by the raven haired leather clad detective. 

By the time they'd reached the safe zone Maggie had over forty citizens. Ten officers. Fifty souls passing through the makeshift barricades as the National Guard fired at advancing Daxamite troops. 

As Maggie helped load the last child onto the helicopter the crew member reached out his hand to help pull her on board. She stepped back abruptly. 

"I'm staying." She yelled over the roar of the rotor. 

"Sawyer!" She heard her name yelled. 

She turned and spotted a familiar face. Captain Angela Jones. NCPD Science Division Commander. Her boss. Her mentor. Her friend. Her boss' usually impeccable attire were charred and blood covered. Her mocha skin was bruised. Her right eye nearly swollen shut. Her arm in a sling. 

"Captain!" Maggie yelled in response as she jogged over. 

"Glad to see you made it here. We are scattered all over the city. We are hoping up with the National Guard to make a stand an counter attack. I need you here."

"Captain I can't. I'm going back out."

"Sawyer-"

"I'm sorry ma'am. When I can I'll be back but I have to-"

The older woman grabbed the Detective's arm. 

"You get your ass back here in one piece Sawyer. I've got too much invested in you."

Maggie nodded

"When the smoke clears this loss may be more than we can comprehend Detective. We need people like you."

"Whatever it takes Captain."

Maggie lightly hugged the woman in front of her. Then smiled and offered a crisp salute then pushed her way back into the street. 

Things were much more quiet now. Blockades were being manned in the streets. Patrols roved the area. Drones and airships streamed across the sky. 

As Maggie exited the alley that paralleled DEO headquarters she felt all the air rush out of her lungs. She tucked back into the alley and observed from behind a large industrial dumpster. 

The DEO was surrounded by Daxamite patrols. Dozens of troops stood in and around the lobby. The upper floors were on fire and were partially collapsed. Large chunks of concrete littered the street. Blood. Fallen DEO agents. 

Maggie's legs gave way and she slid down the brick. Physical pain twisted inside of her. She dropped the rifle to the ground and looked at her hands. Her head began to pound. Her vision blurred and she sucked air into her lungs. 

She was too late. She'd barely saved Alex the last time. But this time....she wiped her hand over her face and winced as she tried to stand. Strong hands grasped her shoulders. She threw out an elbow to repel the attack. As she turned to finish her attacker she met eyes with Brian. The troublemaking alien always needing a rescue. He put his finger to his lips and motioned her forward. 

She followed as he led her through an unmarked door and into what looked like an abandoned boiler room. 

"What the hell Brian? You've got to get to the safe zone."

"She needs help." He said as he pointed. 

She looked over to a stack of wooden crates and saw a female DEO agent with her leg in a splint. Blood covering the left side of her head and neck. 

She rushed to the woman's side. 

"How bad are you hurt?" Maggie asked with concern. 

"I can walk with help. I need to get to the fallback point. Before my comms went down Agent Danvers was giving the order to evacuate. Some alien safe haven?"

Maggie's heart leapt in her throat. Alex. 

"I know the place. Brian! Let's go. "

Between the two of them they got the agent to her feet and proceeded through the street. 

"What's your name Agent?" Maggie asked. 

"Vasquez ma'am." Said the injured woman. 

\--------------------------------------

She couldn't tell if the bar had been occupied by friendlies or not. 

"You two stay here. I'll clear the location. If I don't come back for you, try to make it to the South Street blockade." Maggie said. 

Maggie advanced on the entrance and was relieved to find several DEO Agents out front. 

She raised her hands and called out to them. "Friendly!"

They raised their weapons. An Agent squinted as she approached. "Detective Sawyer?" He asked. Recognizing the officer from her DEO access. He'd seen her with Agent Danvers in the medical wing when she was abducted the prior week. 

"Agent Vasquez is around the corner injured." She told them. The man nodded and jogged forward. "Agent Danvers is inside Detective." He said quickly as he motioned for the agents to help him with their injured comrade. 

Maggie bent at the waist. Relief coursed through her. She looked skyward and laughed softly. She was bruised. Battered. Exhausted. Overwhelmed by the things she'd seen. But she had made it. Again. She'd found her. Again. She walked inside. 

She heard her before she saw her. She'd made a remark about not seeing Superman and smiled as she made contact with the woman who owned her heart. 

"Maggie!" Alex exclaimed as she took off running towards her. 

She opened her arms to receive her. Alex Danvers. Certified bad ass and love of her life was literally running to her. 

She kissed her. With everything that she had. In the very spot where Alex had first kissed her. 

Maggie smiled and felt Alex place her forehead against hers. She loved her. Maggie knew in that moment that she'd found the family she had always desired. And she'd do anything to protect it. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

Alex took a shuddering breath and nodded. "I love you." She whispered back. 

Maggie could see the tears forming in Alex's eyes. She pulled her into a hug and saw they eyes of Supergirl. Winn. Guardian. And the rest of the DEO looking at Alex Danvers. Their new leader. Maggie knew they needed her to be strong. So she'd made a joke about coming to a bar during the worst of times. 

Alex laughed slightly and the small break in tension allowed her to regain her composure. 

Alex squeezed Maggie's hand and they turned to join the rest of the group. Ready to fight. To take back National City.


End file.
